


The Reality of Love

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Donghyuk is the sun and Junhoe is the moon. And while Junhoe might think the sun and the moon are the same, he and Donghyuk are two completely different individuals with clashing personalities. Despite that, Junhoe provides Donghyuk solace whenever he needed it. Except that one night, this solace became something that went beyond their control, something so powerful, they were not even sure if they were ready to face the reality of love.(This was based on JunDong drabble Chapter 1 : Junhoe Cannot Relate)





	1. The First Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baeju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeju/gifts).



> This is for Twitter U/N Cherryboats, who complained of the lack of JunDong. A plight, which I completely (and foolishly) agreed with. Now, this supposed to be one shot of a JunDong smut might be a two-chaptered fic and I am an utter bitch for JunDong, just as you all are going to be!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk discovers that he wants Junhoe. (This chapter features a DongJun)

 

 

  

 

_**Special thanks to @Baeju for the JunDong fanart!** _

 

They were beyond each other’s league.

They were the same age. Practically had nothing in common and had so much disparity in their respective personalities, that it was simply impossible for them to be together. If only it could be left at that.

Donghyuk could never be with someone aloof, incapable of showing true emotions and generally as nonchalant about the feelings of others.

Junhoe could never be with someone so clingy, emotional and constantly craving for attention every single time he had ‘feelings’ to deal with.

They were not made for each other. Their stars were not supposed to align. Their hearts were never meant to be unified. They are in itself, an impossibility.

Junhoe needed to stop being nice to him. Stop being there all the time whenever Donghyuk has a crying jag over his father. Not that Donghyuk is unappreciative of it at all. He was. He goes through this emotional tempest at least once a month, every month, without fail. And between the six members, Donghyuk had categorised them into two groups of different extremes. There were those who completely avoided him; Hanbin, Yunhyeong and Jinhwan. Then, there were those who learnt to ignore him. This was Bobby and Chanwoo.

And then there was Junhoe, who existed between these two spectrums like an anomaly. It caused chaos in the cluster fuck that is Donghyuk’s mind. His mood swings, as Bobby so aptly called them, made it impossible for anyone to want to understand his grief. True enough, he had experienced a tragic loss as a child and it has marred the landscape of his journey into adulthood, but for him to be shedding tears on time every month for a specific amount of hours…required a dedication that only certain brains and hearts were meant to take.

Cry, he did. From slow hitches to uncontrollable sobs all the way to outright wailing. He felt wronged, he felt undeserving and most of all, he felt as if his success was minute and meaningless. He sat there by the balcony, that tiny strip of lonely place he called his own, wondering on a scale of one to ten, how blasphemous it would be to blame the Lord for building him with such a sensitive soul.

An hour later and predictably, Junhoe had come looking for Donghyuk, scooping him out of his misery and giving him a place to park his emotions; in those strong, salient arms and against the wall of his barrelled chest. Donghyuk could not have asked for a better place to be. He clung to that neck the way a drowning man in an open ocean would cling to his diminishing hope for survival, his body wracked by the tidal wave of sorrow.

Another hour passed.

Donghyuk’s cries had tapered off to sobs, his heart still hurting, but on its way to calming down.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, voice turning nasal from the crying. He had been resting his head against Junhoe’s shoulder, gazing out the window blankly for awhile now, emptying his thoughts and this cancerous grief.

“Don’t worry about it.” Junhoe muttered. One of his hands, the one that was around Donghyuk’s shoulder, ran up his nape and into his hair. Donghyuk was amazed by the length of his fingers, the way it moved to the top of his skull, through his hair, providing so much comfort just from its sheer size. Donghyuk’s eyes found and nailed its gaze to the mole on his neck, the one closest to his jawline, concentrating on its shape, wondering how it would taste if he licked it.

The fuck was happening?! Donghyuk thought and flinched in Junhoe’s hold, wondering what came over him. Junhoe must have thought that Donghyuk was still upset or even crying. He tightened his hold around Donghyuk’s shoulders almost possessively, as if grief was a physical enemy he could fight.

“Junhoe.” Donghyuk whispered.

“Hmm.” Junhoe glanced down at the exact same moment Donghyuk looked up at him and immediately, Junhoe could sense that Donghyuk’s grief had disappeared, but something else was causing conflict in him.

“Kiss me.” Donghyuk said. It was not a request, there was no question in that statement. Donghyuk wanted a kiss. It would be easy to just push him away or flip him over. Donghyuk had been sandwiched between his lengthy legs, his own legs on the underside of Junhoe’s muscular calves. Donghyuk’s eyes were on his lips now, his hands still around Junhoe’s neck, but he had not tightened his hold around it or made any other move. “Just please, kiss me.” Donghyuk was not begging, just urging, thin lips parted, turned up in Junhoe’s direction. There was clarity in Donghyuk’s eyes and that was enough to convince Junhoe. He lowered his head and their lips grazed each other. Just a graze and Junhoe was back up, gazing at him with uncertainty. It was enough to tell Donghyuk a few things;

That Junhoe’s lips were a little dry, but plump and soft like a pillow filled with down.

That Donghyuk wanted more than a graze. He wanted, no, needed something more sustainable, perhaps something a little longer than just a graze.

That in Junhoe’s gaze, Donghyuk could tell he wanted more too. Donghyuk’s tongue slipped out, just the slightest, wetting his lower lip in anticipation. It was enough to nudge Junhoe in the right direction.

“Donghyuk.” Junhoe breathed and found his way to Donghyuk’s lips once more. Junhoe parted Donghyuk’s lips with his tongue, slipping it against the tight and even rows of Donghyuk’s teeth, tasting him, savouring. Donghyuk shifted, kneeling in front of Junhoe now, caught in the upswept of this sudden intimacy, acutely aware that Junhoe had put his defences down and risked everything to fulfil Donghyuk’s need for this kiss. Donghyuk turned his head slightly and Junhoe’s tongue conquered the inside of his mouth, folding in over his molars, tasting honey, spice and the bitter aftertaste of his coffee. Donghyuk groaned, realising that this escalated farther than he could ever imagined. To be comforted by Junhoe in this manner, it left him wanting more. His hands roamed across Junhoe’s chest, it seem small under his hands but firm and smooth, like silk. Junhoe’s hands, with its long, graceful fingers wrapped around his thighs, tightly.

Tighter. Until the pads of his fingers were digging into the flesh.

Donghyuk breathed in sharply. Junhoe had released him from the kiss quite suddenly, an almost knowing spark lighting his gaze keenly. He had barely loosened his grip on both of Donghyuk’s thighs.

Barely.

They were both on lockdown now; their gazes at each other and Junhoe’s possessive hold on the upper part of his legs.

“Your thighs…” Junhoe whispered against his lips. Junhoe moved his legs, settling them between Donghyuk’s thighs. Then he gazed downwards and with purposeful intent, began pinching his thighs, a smile spreading across those drooping, wanton lips when Donghyuk winced. “You like this?” Junhoe asked, licking his lips, returning his gaze to Donghyuk’s beautiful, tear-streaked face with the eyes half-lidded shut. Donghyuk shook his head, trying to control his breathing. He was struggling very hard to practice some semblance of self-control, but the only thought his mind would allow him now is having to wonder how it would feel to have those delicious hands rubbing his crotch. He was failing.

As if he had been reading his mind, Junhoe’ hands, began moving swiftly, catching him by the ample swells of his butt and then Donghyuk lost all coherent thoughts he might have been holding on to vainly as Junhoe pushed him closer to where his own arousal was already growing. Junhoe was not wearing anything under his sweatpants. Nothing at all.

“Fuck.” Donghyuk groaned, shifting closer, rubbing the bulge in his pants shamelessly against Junhoe’s ample arousal.

“I thought you just wanted a kiss?” Junhoe whispered against his ear. And because he did not need the reminder, Donghyuk cupped his chin upwards and silenced him with a kiss. They remained that way for what seemed like an eternity; Donghyuk’s tongue sweeping his mouth in untamed hunger and Donghyuk’s throbbing crotch rubbing against his own ebullient package. Junhoe remember groaning loudly and somewhere in between, they had broken off long enough for him to sweep Donghyuk’s undershirt over his head and continued their lip lock. His fingers, those naturally magical, instruments of sin, found one of Donghyuk’s nipples, hardened at the tips. He ran his fingers over one and Donghyuk froze.

“Fuck.” He whispered, quivering under the spell of that touch. The kiss was terminally broken, the cold air ragged with their breaths. Donghyuk’s whole body is littered with goosebumps, from the cold and from Junhoe’s warm caresses. He was in the throes of an unbroken spell and Junhoe could no longer bear to see him suffer. Junhoe rose to a stand, pulling Donghyuk up with him.

“Come on, let’s get you out of this cold.” Junhoe put his arms around Donghyuk and wheedled him out of the short passage into his room. Junhoe closed the door, blocking out the cold air, leaving behind only warmth and a Donghyuk, who was still shivering, avoiding his gaze. His hair, too short now and the colour fading into some dirty, metallic copper looked messy. The kind of messy that required his fingers to run into it even more.

Junhoe pulled his chin up, looking into eyes that were glittery with desire.

“Well, Kim Donghyuk, you have my full and complete attention now. What do you want from me?” Donghyuk’s smile, the one he had tried to avoid so hard from looking at was definitely a deal breaker. Junhoe could fall into the crevasses of his dimples; fall and never to be found, that was how deep Donghyuk’s dimples went. Those dimples were the abyss of Junhoe’s pent-up and well kept desires. Donghyuk pulled Junhoe’s t-shirt over his head unceremoniously, hands tracing the silhouette of Junhoe’s muscular shoulders, caressing the pectorals, worshipping the delineated abs, appreciating every bit of the body he worked so hard for. Junhoe planted kisses against Donghyuk’s dimples, making him smile wider.

“Stop trying to distract me.” Donghyuk exhaled, one hand stalled at Junhoe’s abdomen, because Junhoe’s soft, supple lips were nipping at his dimples, trailing the corner of his mouth, before finding anchor against his lips once more. Junhoe chuckled, one hand cupping Donghyuk’s rounded derriere pushing him closer and reminding him of the apparent desires that still persists between them. Donghyuk laughed softly. “Arasseo, arasseo.” He whispered reassuringly, his voice like treacle, his hand continued its course into Junhoe’s pants, where his manhood was already erect and throbbing. Donghyuk’s thick and nimble fingers found their way around him, making him moan in ecstasy. The hand that had been cupping Donghyuk’s butt, naturally tightening its hold. “Junhoe, you cannot be that loud, everyone will hear you.” Donghyuk teased urgently. He unfolded Junhoe’s sweatpants downwards, eyes fixed onto the erect length, wondering if it would fit into his mouth.

Only one good way to find out, he thought as Junhoe kicked his pants asunder.

Donghyuk turned Junhoe around, pushing him towards the bed hurriedly. Junhoe sat at the edge of the bed, using his long arms as leverage to lean back and watch as Donghyuk knelt between his long, lengthy legs. Donghyuk’s mouth enveloped the tip of Junhoe’s manhood eagerly. Junhoe resisted the urge to grab a handful of Donghyuk’s hair and push himself all the way in. Instead, he grabbed the sheets, bearing down as Donghyuk’s tongue made succulent, little licks against his manhood. He was earnest, giving it all, his head moving to a rhythm Junhoe found completely enticing.

“That’s it. Yes. You keep doing that. Yes.” Junhoe moaned, head thrown back in ecstasy. “Fuck yeah.” Junhoe urged. Donghyuk’s mouth was a cornucopia of suckles and licks, specifically tuned to induce Junhoe’s pleasure. Junhoe’s fingers plowed through Donghyuk’s hair, pushing himself completely into Donghyuk’s tiny mouth. Donghyuk gagged and Junhoe released him, long enough for him to take a long, deep breath before Junhoe pushed himself back in. Junhoe had not realised that watching Donghyuk take him in completely would be this riveting but it was. When he has had enough, he pulled Donghyuk up to stand before him and peeled off his pants. Donghyuk had briefs underneath and it was completely engorged, looking ready to burst.

“ I want to be in you, Junhoe.” Donghyuk confessed as Junhoe’s fingers caressed the mound on Donghyuk’s groin.

“That can be arranged.” Junhoe answered huskily. “Do you have lube?” Donghyuk was gripping his shoulders real tight, trying not to drift away from the high that Junhoe’s touch was giving him. It took awhile for Junhoe to realise Donghyuk was not listening to him. Junhoe stopped rubbing him. “Donghyukie.” Donghyuk gazed up at him questioningly, eyes clouded and overwhelmed with desire. “Lube.” Junhoe stated rather than asked. Donghyuk looked around, slightly dazed and then walked towards his bedside table. He opened the drawer, rummaging through his things and brought out the lube.

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” Donghyuk asked as he walked back. Junhoe gazed at him, surprise that he actually had a coherent thought right in the midst of all this debauchery. Junhoe grabbed him by the waist and flipped him roughly onto the bed, aligning his body on top of Donghyuk. His lips searched for and latched onto Donghyuk’s nipple. Donghyuk gasped and then groaned so loud, it was impossible for anyone within the vicinity not to hear it.

“Donghyuk-ah. You cannot be that loud…” Junhoe echoed Donghyuk, between nibbling his nipple and palming his arousal. Donghyuk bit his lips, as Junhoe pulled his briefs down without losing a beat. “Give me that lube now. If you want to be in me, you have to make me come first. That’s the golden rule.” Junhoe declared in a husky whisper, hands gripping Donghyuk’s thighs tightly against his hips and then turning him, so that Donghyuk was on top and straddling him now. A cheeky smile played on Donghyuk’s lips and those dimples that were the ruination of Junhoe reappeared. Junhoe groaned aloud.

“What now?” Junhoe griped, though his eyes sparkled as Donghyuk pressed the lube out onto his palm.

“Nothing.” Donghyuk stated nonchalantly as his hands took hold of Junhoe’s throbbing stick and began greasing him with deliberate slowness, his grin getting wider and dimples going deeper.

“Fuck.” Junhoe mumbled. Donghyuk was a captivating sight; hair mussed seven thousand ways in messy tufts, his tanned body buffed and wide, the honey tone of his thick thighs framing Junhoe’s hips and the erect jut of his manhood made for an excellent view as he began stroking Junhoe with fervour. Donghyuk’s hands were like silk against his skin, working up and around him with a kind of devotion that begged for his thankful release. Junhoe arched his back, fingers digging into Donghyuk’s thighs once again thoughtlessly and with a muffled shout, spent his seed into Donghyuk’s fists and his own abdomen. He smiled, breathless and ragged as Donghyuk, with his soiled hands, began fingering Junhoe on the underside, between his derriere, searching for his glorious entry.

Junhoe tensed at this expected, yet still sudden, delicious intrusion. Donghyuk absentmindedly wiped Junhoe’s abdomen with his crumpled undershirt and pressed for more lube onto his fingers, regrouping his senses to focus on his needs now. He applied the lube to his length, stroking and watching Junhoe, watch him, pleasuring himself.

‘I’m going in, Junhoe-ya.” Donghyuk warned him and guided his manhood slowly towards the promised land. Junhoe’s breath hitched as Donghyuk sheathed himself in, gaining entry with a patience that was commendable by his standards. Junhoe’s sentient passage was taut and completely narrow, but it was engaging Donghyuk’s size, adapting. Junhoe had barely moved since Donghyuk’s warning, but after a while, when the initial discomfort subsided, he started moving, nodding to Donghyuk, who started rocking himself.

Slow at first, steadily gaining smooth and easy traction as he speeded up. Junhoe gasped as Donghyuk pushed himself all the way in to the hilt, hitting his prostate. Donghyuk began thrusting into him, sliding furiously even as he interlaced his fingers with Junhoe midair, moving to a unified rhythm that was passionate and solid. Junhoe’s moans were long and drawn out. The sounds he made would soon be Donghyuk’s downfall. As Junhoe’s moans converted into a litany of whispers asking Donghyuk to just fuck him relentlessly. Donghyuk obliged and when he came, his body bent forward forty-five degrees towards Junhoe, his arms impaling the sides of Junhoe’s shoulder blades for balance. Donghyuk unsheathed himself out of Junhoe and collapsed onto the bed beside him, their breaths ragged and their desires completely satiated.

Junhoe brought an arm up over his forehead. Donghyuk turned to his side, kissing the tip of one shoulder blade.

“Are you alright?” Donghyuk asked, concern pitching a furrowed tent between his brows.

“I’m fine.” Junhoe sighed and closed his eyes against his arm.

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuk stated, wondering if he complicated matters by asking for that one kiss.

“Donghyukie. You did nothing wrong. We are two consenting adults who had sex. Calm down, man.” Junhoe explained, a tinge of impatience present in his voice now.

Donghyuk pouted slightly, but refrained from saying anything else for fear of invoking Junhoe’s wrath. Junhoe sat up, quite suddenly, grabbing his pants and putting them on without so much as a glance in Donghyuk’s direction. He then grabbed his shirt and left Donghyuk’s room wordlessly.


	2. The Second Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe finds that he is incapable of hurting Donghyuk (This chapter features a JunDong)

The weeks passed into a scary blur of schedules and the normalcy of sleeping in one country, but waking up in another. Junhoe and Donghyuk barely had time to even greet each other, to actually sit and talk about what transpired between them? Well, that was an impossibility of its own, even though they practically see each other everyday. Then it was back to Korea and time for dance practices before they launched the Japan album.

Donghyuk had his hands full with the choreography. Hanbin complained that there were too many repetitive moves from previous dances. He wanted new and more energetic steps. As usual, everybody was on the edge for reasons that were obvious, but for Junhoe and Donghyuk there was that added element of sexual tension, heightened by that completely heated first encounter, Also, unknowingly to each other, they were both yearning for more. 

Donghyuk was haunted by visions of Junhoe’s fingers, those tapered digits that were effeminately soft, yet masculine in their grip, digging into his thighs, eating into it as he entered Junhoe.

What a delicious feeling it was! He had been sleeping with an aching throb in his groin, trying to stifle his carnal desires for Junhoe, sometimes even falling asleep with tears shimmering in his eyes, because he was not sure yet what to make of the fact that Junhoe abruptly left right after their encounter without so much as a word. Now, Junhoe avoided him like the plague. Eyes, convos and even direction of walking steered away rather than towards. It was subtle, but Donghyuk sensed it.

Junhoe was no better. He was still trying to figure things out and the equation almost always never adds up. That Donghyuk, with his constant emotional needs, his habit of overthinking, so valuable when setting up dance moves, but definitely problematic for relationships, was the one he had to set his sights to. And the sex? The sex was brilliant. They did it only once, but once was all it took to know this.

The way Junhoe was able to cradle all of that buff goodness into his arms, scoop the curves of his butt into his hands and rock him as he ground into Junhoe. That was pure, unfiltered lust and yet there was more. The way his lips was warm and giving, his gentle touches and mesmerised gazes; Donghyuk had softness encased into the hardness of his sturdy built. His dimpled smiles when Junhoe touched him, the sharp intakes of his breaths when Junhoe touched him. All those things add up to something Junhoe cannot deny.

_They were not meant to be, but under whose terms and conditions?_

The dorm was quiet. Bobby was at the studio preparing for the comeback with Hanbin. Jinhwan out with his sister, helping her with her newly opened online boutique and probably will be back till late. Junhoe came out from the bathroom, refreshed, dressed in his faded track pants, shirtless and a towel over his head when Donghyuk exited his room in his boarding shorts and shirt with the cut-off sleeves. Their gazes entangled, fixed to find answers in each other’s eyes only to be caught by questions and uncertainty. Donghyuk muttered a soft groan and turned back, trudging to the kitchen, leaving Junhoe standing in the doorway, the hand busy ruffling the towel into his damp hair slowly stopping, biting his lips in trepidation. Shit.

Sounds of the cupboard doors being opened and shut strongly. Not quite slamming, just the building up of frustration, low-key settling in. Donghyuk trying to make himself a cup of Chamomile, probably trying to calm himself. It was endearing how, like a woman, he took precautions for the coming of his emotional turbulence like some sort of monthly retreat from all that is sane. As if he was prone to bleeding in the nether regions and probably susceptible to cramps even. He was not just making tea, he was announcing to the whole world that he was making it. Junhoe sighed, trudging after him if a little belatedly, towel slung around his neck, knowing that chances of him diffusing the situation was probably zero to none.

Junhoe sidled up to the counter, watching him tear the paper casement of the teabag, some expensive TWG shit Yunhyeong had gotten, from a fan perhaps. Maybe he had even bought it, he had a Rolex, he could buy a teahouse if he wanted to, Junhoe surmised, eyes taking in Donghyuk’s glum, unsmiling face. He really wanted to smooth his fingers over the crumpled frown, coaxed it into breaking in those dimples on his cheeks. He wanted to place his hopes, all his hopes, into the nook of that crescent space, cram all of it in, sure that it would hold. He was standing right beside Donghyuk, close enough to touch but not quite yet. Donghyuk was doing an admirable job ignoring him, throwing that teabag into the mug in a show of rebelliousness Junhoe found completely amusing. Junhoe dragged the sugar jar before Donghyuk could. Still not looking at Junhoe, Donghyuk slapped the counter gently with his palms, his frustration fast and furious in catching up to him.

“How many cubes?” Junhoe inquired, peering at him. The long lashes of one steely eye, the sharp profile Junhoe had been dreaming of restlessly the last few weeks, the thin but soft lips, now shut in a tight, grim line as if it would take a lot to unlock his smile. As if Junhoe could not read him like a book. As if.

“Two.” He intoned, exhaling. No, huffing was the more appropriate word. If it was any colder, Junhoe would probably see steam trailing from between those lips. He was gazing straight into the cupboard probably five seconds away from asking Junhoe what he wanted. Maybe gaze at him for awhile and then walked off with his tea without the sugar because since Junhoe did not want to talk, neither did he. Junhoe took a cube, brought it up right in front of Donghyuk’s line of vision. It glimmered like a diamond. Then instead of dropping it into the mug, Junhoe popped it into his mouth. Donghyuk blinked once, twice and finally those steely eyes turned to him, taken aback and filled with disbelief. That was how easy it was to turn the steel into softness. “What the fuck.” He breathed, except his eyes were now caught in the roll of Junhoe’s tongue as it licked the sugar cube whole, his mouth making light, sucking sounds that were deliciously familiar to Donghyuk’s ears. Junhoe took the cube, now slightly smaller than before, out from his mouth and dropped it into Donghyuk’s tea. Since he had Donghyuk’s full attention, he picked up another cube, pointedly keeping his gaze steady on Donghyuk, popping it into his mouth.

Donghyuk was following Junhoe’s mouth, trailing after that sugar cube’s journey as if his life depended on it. Donghyuk had turned his body, trapped in this beguiling display, dragged along unwittingly. His hands had come up, unbidden, he was not even sure what for and Junhoe grabbed his wrists, tightly, holding it mid-air. Junhoe brought the sugar cube out between his teeth, bending his body slightly so that the cube, wet and sticky from the warmth of Junhoe’s mouth now touched his lips. They parted slightly, tongue slipping out hesitantly to taste the heavenly sweetness and Donghyuk’s first line of defence was absolutely totalled by succumbing to this one tiny gesture. Donghyuk plucked the sugar from Junhoe’s mouth, discarding it into his forgotten mug of tea. Then his lips folded over Junhoe’s, tongue out and slipping into his mouth surreptitiously. His arms circled around Junhoe’s neck proprietarily and almost instinctively, Junhoe caught his thighs, those wonderfully soft yet pliant limbs as Donghyuk hopped and straddled his slender waist. Junhoe turned, placing Donghyuk smoothly onto the counter, his towel sliding to the ground as Donghyuk’s fingers ran through the hair on the back of his head. Their mouths fought for possession, tongues colliding urgently, sharing the candied sweetness between them. Junhoe wrapped his hands hungrily over the gentle swells of Donghyuk’s rounded derriere, groaning as he pushed his erection against Donghyuk’s groin, already engorged with need.

“Fuck.” Junhoe breathed, as Donghyuk whimpered against his lips when they finally broke free for air. “Your room?” Junhoe asked and Donghyuk nodded urgently as Junhoe carried him again, walking unsteadily out of the kitchen and to Donghyuk’s room. Once they were inside, it was a mad scramble to get Donghyuk’s shirt off even as Donghyuk’s hand slipped past the waistband of his track pants to fold around Junhoe’s hefty arousal. Junhoe had barely got Donghyuk’s shirt off before he was pushed to the wall, groaning aloud in ecstasy, because Donghyuk was palming him so intensively, he almost lost his footing. With him leaning against the wall, it was easier for Donghyuk to slip the pants off, kneel slowly down and have his lips take in all the girth and length of Junhoe’s pulsating arousal. “Fuck!” Junhoe yelled, as loud as he could the moment he felt Donghyuk’s tongue against his turgid length. Donghyuk himself was groaning, trying so hard not to choke as Junhoe clutched the top of his hair and began grinding into the cavernous warmth of his mouth. Junhoe was not going allow himself getting the short shrift, though. He pulled Donghyuk up, peeling off the shorts, his hands roaming downwards with purposeful intent.

Oh those big hands, with the long, tapered digits now sliding down Donghyuk’s thick, plentiful thighs with a slowness that was deliberate and meaningful! Junhoe’s hands were the texture of silk; warm and soft against his skin. When those fingers dug into the fleshiest part of his thighs, Donghyuk gasped.

“Junhoe.” He drawled, hands reaching for the broad shoulders, holding on for dear life.

“Ah~you remember this. You remember how good it feels, don’t you?” Junhoe husked into his ears, his voice deeply thick with the intensity of his desires. “Do you miss this, Kim Donghyuk?” He asked, teasing now, hands going upwards finding Donghyuk’s desire, all florid and tumescent, ready for him.

“Fuck yes, Junhoe.” He whispered right back and then Junhoe found his lips and all sense of the spoken language was lost in a sea of tongues lashing against each other, of teeth being grounded together in a series of hungry moans and breathless exhales. “I want you in me.” Donghyuk whispered when they disengaged, almost reluctantly. Junhoe gripped him by the neck, until their foreheads touched.

“Are you sure, Donghyuk?” He asked, his voice deep and completely low, as if he had trouble believing what Donghyuk had just said. Donghyuk nodded eagerly.

“Yes, Junhoe, please take me. Take me now.” He quaked, his whole body shaking as if in a feverish state. His hands roamed across Junhoe’s shoulders hungrily, searching for a place to park themselves.

“Patience, Donghyuk, patience.” Junhoe urged, although he himself realised just how much this sudden request is pushing him over the edge. It was surreal, unexpected and absolutely tempting.

“You’ve made me practice patience long enough. I want you in me.” Donghyuk whispered fiercely against his ear, biting it for good measure. Junhoe groaned, wincing at this sudden, but sweet interruption of pleasure laced with pain. Junhoe pushed Donghyuk gently towards the bed. Donghyuk laid back, pulling Junhoe along with him.

“Donghyukie, where is your lube?” He hesitated. But Donghyuk kept pulling him closer.

“I don’t know. I don’t care. I love you.” He kept whispering, pulling Junhoe until they were on the bed, Junhoe atop him, brows furrowed in concern. Did he just say...

“Donghyukie, it’ll hurt.” Junhoe was saying now, even as Donghyuk pulled him down for another one of his sloppy, ungoverned kisses. “Donghyuk, fuck, are you listening to me, you goddamn horny fuck.” Junhoe interjected between the torrent of lips and tongue against his face. “Donghyuk.” He reiterated, this time really pinning Donghyuk, holding down both his hands by the wrists, just with his one big hand. His eyes, dark and bursting with checked desire gazed into Donghyuk’s translucent brown ones, filled with certainty and a glaze of craziness he had not caught on before. “I’m not going inside you without any lube. I…I am not going to hurt you. I won’t.” Junhoe declared vehemently and in that declaration alone, Donghyuk found all the more reason to hold onto him. Donghyuk held Junhoe hostage between his thighs.

“Koo Junhoe. You won’t hurt me?” Donghyuk asked, amazed, tears brimming to pool in his eyes. Junhoe avoided his gaze, trying to pull away, trying not to think about how fragile Donghyuk was in his eyes, how soft he seemed even amidst the stubborn steel of his personality.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Junhoe stated once more, with conviction. “Damn it, Donghyuk. Where’s the fucking lube?” Junhoe said, releasing Donghyuk’s wrists and retreating back slightly. Donghyuk scrambled across his bed, opening the drawer of his bedside table and retrieving the tube of lubricant, almost triumphantly in his hand. His other hand wiping the stray tears that had fallen when he realised Junhoe’s true feelings for him. He grinned, eyes turning into slits and those dimples making their appearance to grab hold of Junhoe’s heart. Junhoe groaned loudly once more, this time caving in, lips finding the dips of those dimples and kissing each with reverence and tenderness. “I’ll never hurt you. I’ll always be here for you. I love you back.” He whispered as Donghyuk passed him the tube and Junhoe took enough to lubricate himself and Donghyuk, front and back. Junhoe was crying too as he did it. Donghyuk placed his palms on each side of Junhoe’s cheeks, bringing that beautifully sculpted face closer to his. Tenderly, Donghyuk wiped his tears with his fingers.

“You won’t hurt me. I promise.” Donghyuk stated confidently, smiling and Junhoe fell deep into the dents of his dimples, losing grip of both his heart and his feelings. That Donghyuk needed him and only him was reason enough, but knowing that Donghyuk wanted him was all the affirmation he needed. For the longest time, he kept his feelings so well hidden that even Donghyuk was left clueless. How was he supposed to talk about love when the reality was he knew nothing about it? Yet, whatever he felt for Donghyuk now, it was undeniable. “Junhoe?” Donghyuk was calling out now. They were both sleek with lubricant, but Junhoe seem way too deep in thought to continue. Junhoe gazed at him, drinking in the questioning brown eyes, the sharp, aquiline nose, the cupid’s bow of his lips now slightly swollen from all the passionate kisses Junhoe had showered him with. Junhoe cupped the squared jaw between his fingers, lips finding place once more against Donghyuk’s mouth, wanting nothing more than to taste him again.

Donghyuk groaned as Junhoe kissed him. There was depth, softness and meaning as his breath filled the cave of Donghyuk’s mouth. The hand that had been cupping the jaw, slid downwards, passing by the hardness of Donghyuk’s chest, stomach, groin and searching for the entry that would allow him release. Donghyuk’s thighs came up to straddle the side of his hips, giving him unhindered access. Junhoe guided the tip of his throbbing member into Donghyuk in a leisurely manner, stopping only whenever he could feel Donghyuk’s body stiffened under him. Junhoe kept looking into his eyes for signs of him hurting, ready to stop, even though he was completely aroused and to stop would probably drive him utterly crazy. Their faces were inches apart, Junhoe’s breath ragged over Donghyuk’s lips still wet from the tumultuous kiss and Donghyuk could only bask in Junhoe’s love for him.

“Junhoe, I’m good. Please…just…continue.” Donghyuk assured him, wanting him to push further in, yearning for Junhoe to fill him completely, with no hesitation.

“No, I-I-I…want you to come with me.” Junhoe whispered and quite suddenly, he moved. Donghyuk writhed beneath him, moaning softly against his shoulder. Junhoe’s fingers wrapped tightly against the sleek length of Donghyuk’s desire and almost in sync, he began to move rhythmically against and into Donghyuk.

Each thrust equated to one stroke and Donghyuk could only hold on for dear life, arms around Junhoe’s neck, caught in the tempest of Junhoe’s overwhelming desire. Donghyuk surrendered completely as Junhoe’s thrusts, accompanied by his timely strokes increased steadily, the bed shaking with every movement. His back arched as Junhoe rammed harder into him, the strokes escalating with just as much fervour until they were nothing, but an undulating mess of limbs, muscles and sweat. Donghyuk’s voice filled the room; a series of long, drawn-out shouts invoking Junhoe’s name and Junhoe could only grunt as he came, long and hard into Donghyuk, smiling faintly when he felt his lover’s release in his own hand and then there was just stillness. A quiet that was both comforting and calm, broken only by their collective panting and the thrum of their hearts.

Junhoe was the first to break the spell. He heaved himself out and off Donghyuk, settling heavily beside him on the bed. Donghyuk grabbed the towel over his headboard without so much as a glance and passed it to him. He used it first to wipe Donghyuk’s abdomen and then proceeded to wipe his hand and himself, breathing still ragged. Donghyuk turned to him, smiling gratefully, ruffling Junhoe’s thick black hair in appreciation and then moved closer until he could rest his head against the crook of Junhoe’s neck and shoulder. it seemed almost natural for Junhoe to fold his arm over Donghyuk. 

“Was that good for you?” Junhoe asked, glancing at him, flashing that gummy smile almost ruefully. Donghyuk shook his head adamantly. Junhoe furrowed his brows, puzzled.

“It was great.” Donghyuk gazed up at him, flashing his own dimpled smile and Junhoe kissed his forehead. 

“I’m sorry if I made you wait.” Junhoe explained. “I wasn’t sure of my own feelings and it was not fair for me to expect you to understand.” Donghyuk turned slightly in his arms, tracing imaginary circles with one finger on that sturdy chest.

“And I’m sorry if I expected more after what you have already given me.” Donghyuk stated.

“What have I given you?” Junhoe whispered huskily against the top of Donghyuk’s head, his breath was warm.

“Solace. Comfort. You’ve always been there for me and I took advantage of it and came at you.” He listed miserably, frowning slightly.

“Hey you didn’t take advantage of me. I’m not a kid. I wanted you just as much, if not less. I just was not aware of how long I had deprived myself.” Junhoe countered. Donghyuk gazed up at him again except this time his eyes had turn into slits. It made him look mischievous and completely raffish. “What?” Junhoe asked with a shrug.

“Am I supposed to believe that you wanted me? That you find me absolutely desirable?” Donghyuk questioned in disbelief. Junhoe groaned. 

“I hate it when you do this.” Junhoe complained.

“Do what?” Donghyuk batted his lashes, that smile, that captivating, spellbinding smile with the chasms of his dimples endlessly trapping Junhoe as it always did.

“Be this flirtatious.” Junhoe groaned, pecking him on one cheek. “I need to take a shower again now.” Junhoe stretched. Donghyuk held on to his shoulders like a leech. “Donghyukie…” He whispered.

“What?” Donghyuk teased nestling his head against that smooth, white as marble chest, not moving an inch.

“Ah-jjinja.” Junhoe griped, he got up, not caring that Donghyuk was still attached to him. He heaved and slung Donghyuk over his shoulder. “You are so freaking heavy.” Donghyuk giggled, allowing Junhoe to take his weight and then becoming worried that Junhoe might have trouble began to scramble downwards, but Junhoe held him firmly, his other hand coming to spank Donghyuk satisfactorily across one thick butt. The sound resonated in the room. 

“Ow! Put me down, I’m naked!” He yelled, still laughing, but nervously now as Junhoe exited his room.

“Why? I’m naked too.” Junhoe replied.

“Someone might see us like this!” Donghyuk shouted, still laughing and Junhoe only shook his head, trudging into the bathroom, closing the door after him and settling Donghyuk down under the showers. 

“You are so noisy.” Junhoe said and turned on the tap.

“Why don’t you shut me up?” Donghyuk dared, head thrown back to let the water rain down on him. Junhoe gazed at him through hooded eyes.

“Why do you think I carried you here all the way for?” Junhoe husked deeply, his lips scouring Donghyuk’s without any warning and the only sounds coming from the shower were now just running water and unfiltered moans.

 

**END**


End file.
